


Little K/DA Misfits

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA-Fandom, K/DA-Universe, League of Legends
Genre: Bonus chapters with Sona and Sivir, Child AU, Children, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, KDAWEEK, No Plot/Plotless, just fluff, prompt, sfw, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: When each member of K/DA is reverted back to a child for a day, it can only lead to rare, soft moments, hilarious events, and learning new things about each other.





	1. Akawi, Akawi!

Something didn’t feel right at all. 

Evelynn lazily opened rich amber eyes. One blink. Two blinks. Her vision was cloudy, distorting sunlight and shade were warped into odd shapes. She lets out a low sigh, closing her eyes tightly before opening them again. The lights started to sharpen and Evelynn could make out the window apart from the black wallpaper. 

With still an odd feeling in her stomach, Evelynn instinctively reached an arm out behind where Akali usually slept. Expecting to feel the familiar warmth of her lover, the rise and dips of the rapper’s figure, and maybe hear a small moan as her fingers tickled the sensitive stomach, Evelynn lets out a small gasp as she felt around Akali’s head. 

Why did it felt so small?

When Evelynn stretched her leg back, hoping to tangle them into Akali’s, she felt nothing. Evelynn’s curious hand crawled down, finding a small shoulder, thin arms, and a tiny waist.

_ Is she curled up into a ball? _ Evelynn then swiped over where she knew Akali’s chest would be. To her utter shock, all she felt was flatness. Not a single raised mound.

Now Evelynn knew something wasn’t right. Jerking her head up, shaking out the sleepiness, Evelynn looked over where Akali would be and her mouth dropped at what she saw. Before she was Akali, her signature hair sticking out from the covers, but at the same time, it was too small to be Akali. To be completely honest, Evelynn thought she was looking at what seemed to be a little kid.

“Akali?” Evelynn asked nervously. Even though the tiny body screamed Akali, Evelynn had to be sure. The worst-case scenario was that some crazy kid fan crawled right up in bed with her.

The figure before her twitched at the sound of her voice. The body gave a small yawn and responded, “Hmm?”

By the sound of the voice, Evelynn had no doubt that it was Akali but why did it sound so  _ young? _ The Siren apprehensively says, “Good...morning?”

“Morning.”

Now Evelynn knew the figure before her was a child...but was it Akali?  _ Impossible. _ However, the gut feeling was still bubbling inside of her stomach. There was only one way to find out.

Slowly, Evelynn reached her hand out to grab a handful of the covers and ripping it off of the small figure. To her utter shock, it was indeed Akali but...a child. While Akali still had her hairstyle packed in a ponytail, her face was rounder, the shirt that she wore to bed was slipping off her pink tainted shoulders, her pale legs barely peeking out from the bottom. If Evelynn wasn’t so shocked, she might have found this the most adorable sight she has ever seen. 

Instead, she lets out a loud piercing scream.

“Eve!? Akali?! What’s wrong?” Kai’sa’s voice rang out, followed by the sound of the bedroom door being flung open. Ahri came tumbling in, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand and her other hand still holding a pillow. Behind her was Kai’sa, already dressed for the day, wearing an apron with a spatula in her hands, ready to attack anything.

When Kai’sa and Ahri looked at Akali and Evelynn, there was a long moment of silence. None of the girls said a word. Akali was too shaken up by Evelynn’s scream and Kai’sa and Ahri’s sudden entrance to realize that she was a child. She just gawked at everyone.

It was Ahri who broke the silence first. She said, “Eve...how could you? With a child?”

Evelynn threw a pillow right at Ahri’s face as she screeched, “I didn’t do anything, Ahri!”

Then Akali’s cry rang through the room. All of the girls looked at the child Akali with wide eyes. Akali started to bawl, tugging at her own shirt as tears streamed down her face. She said, “Scary!”

Her small finger pointed at Evelynn, accusing her of being the one that scared Akali with her screaming. Evelynn immediately dropped the next pillow she was about to throw at Ahri and said, “Wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

It was too late, Akali jumped off the bed, running over to Kai’sa and wrapped her arms around her legs. Kai’sa’s motherly instincts activated and she picked the child up, consoling her with gentle coos and whispers. “Aww, it’s okay. The big weird lady won’t hurt you.”

“Hey!” Evelynn cried out, reaching out for Akali. 

However, Kai’sa turned around, leaving the room with Akali in her arms. Ahri gave Evelynn a disgusted look, shaking her head as she comedically said, “For shame, Eve. For shame.”

Evelynn screeched as she pulled at her hair, “I didn’t do anything, Ahri! I woke up and she was a child!”

Ahri gave Evelynn the side-eye with such a smug look on her face. “Sure, Eve. Whatever you say...”

Ahri ran out before Evelynn could throw another pillow at her.

XXX

By the time Evelynn got properly dressed, she came out to see Kai’sa and Ahri already pretty much accepted Akali as a child. They were playing with Akali, making her eat chocolate pancakes and poking her soft cheeks. When Evelynn made herself known that she was in the kitchen, Ahri turned around, gave Evelynn the stink eye and said, “Oh no, the pervert is in the room. Don’t worry, Akali! Foxy will protect you.”

“Ahri…” Evelynn snarled, not enjoying Ahri’s lame joke.

Akali didn’t pay any attention to Ahri’s comment. Instead, she reached her hand out and called out, “Evie! Evie!”

Evelynn rushed over, placing her finger into Akali’s small grip. Akali laughed at the sheer difference in hand sizes and she reaches out, whimpering loudly. Evelynn just stared at those hands and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Akali just kept whimpering, pouting and almost looking like she might cry again. Kai’sa had to nudge Evelynn and said, “She wants you to pick her up.”

“Up!” Akali confirmed, still had her arms out.

Truth be told, Evelynn wasn’t the best with kids so she was nervous as she held onto Akali’s small waist. She felt her heart drop as she started to lift Akali from her seat, terrified that she might drop the child. Kai’sa came over to gently realigned Evelynn’s hands, placing one hand so it held Akali from her bottom and the other hand on her back. The dancer said, “There, just hold her like that.”

Evelynn nodded her head and once she was sure she had Akali in her grasp, she just stared at the child rapper. Still shocked that her girlfriend had reverted back to a child, she could hear Ahri snickering in the back. The Siren cautiously says, “So...we’re just going to accept this?”

“Unless you have some magic trick to revert Akali back to normal, then yeah,” Kai’sa answered, shrugging her shoulders.

“This is serious...what if Akali doesn’t revert back?” Evelynn asked, still looking at child Akali like she was some foreign alien. She watched as Akali played with her hair, tying it up in some kind of braid.

“Just give it a day, if she doesn’t change back then we will worry about it. For now, she’s so cute! I want to play with her,” Ahri says, kissing the side of Akali’s head. Akali makes a disgusted face, jerking her head away. That gesture made Evelynn chuckle.

Then her face distorts back into crying mode. Tears poured from her eyes, her face grows red, and she started making loud sobbing noises. Evelynn was stricken with fear. Did she do something wrong again? Akali whimpered, “Evie.”

“Y-yes, darling?” Evelynn stuttered.

“Wee wee,” she says.

“What?”

“Wee wee…”

Evelynn just gawked, not sure what Akali was trying to say. Again, Kai’sa had to nudge her. She said, “She needs to go to the bathroom.”

If Evelynn’s lashers didn’t instinctively grab Akali when she dropped her in sheer shock, who knows what could have happened? Ahri’s jaw dropped as she cried, “Yo, you almost drop the kid!”

“Evie!” Akali whined. “I got to go now!”

Kai’sa, with a blank look on her face, reminded Evelynn, “Take her to the bathroom, Eve.”

Ahri has never seen Evelynn sprint so fast as she raced to the closest bathroom in the house. She said, “Wow...she would make a horrible mother.”

“I think she would be fine,” Kai’sa countered. “Maybe if it wasn’t her own girlfriend, she would be better at this.”

Meanwhile, Evelynn almost ripped the door open, still holding Akali by her lashers. She placed Akali on the toilet and cried, “Okay! Okay! We’re here! Now what?!”

Akali pointed with her finger, “Out!”

“What?”

“Out!” Akali cried again, with a pout on her lips.

From outside of the bathroom, Ahri came around and pulled Evelynn out of the bathroom, saying, “The kid wants privacy, Eve. Get out.”

Then when Ahri closed the door, she slammed it over Evelynn’s toes and the succubus lets out a screech, glaring at Ahri. “Foxy! I fu-“

Kai’sa, who also came around, clamp her hand across Evelynn’s mouth as she said, “Don’t curse in front of the presence of a child.”

Evelynn whimpered, sucking in the pain as she snarled at Ahri, who only laughed at her. She sighed once the worst of the pain faded away. “This is one crazy morning.”

“You’re not doing that bad, Eve,” Kai’sa said.

“She’s doing horrible,” Ahri snickered, followed by a smack at her head by Evelynn.

“So...now what?” Evelynn asked, looking from Ahri and Kai’sa. “We’re just going to let this happen?”

“There’s not much that we can do,” Kai’sa answered. “Let's just give it a day and see what happens tomorrow.”

Evelynn sighed, already feeling defeated. Ahri patted her on the back as she cheered, “Aw, don’t worry Evie!”

The bathroom door open and Akali poked her head out. She said, “Sink is too high.”

Kai’sa smiled at the child as she said, “Good girl, Akali! Wanting to wash your hands without being asked.”

Kai’sa entered the bathroom, lifting Akali up so she can wash her hands at the sink. Evelynn looked over Kai’sa’s shoulders, still worried and curious about Akali’s state. Akali’s blue eyes looked at the mirror in front of her, noticing Evelynn, and she laughed. She reached out at the mirror, at mirror Evelynn and says, “Evie! Evie!”

Ahri poked her head out from the other side of Evelynn, over Kai’sa’s other shoulder. She squeaked, “Akali! Say my name!”

“No,” Akali bluntly says, making Kai’sa and Evelynn laugh. 

Kai’sa grabbed a towel, offering it to Akali, who dried her hands on it. Kai’sa says, “Yay! Clean hands.”

Akali turned her body around, reaching out for Evelynn. “Cawwy me!”

Evelynn reached out, holding Akali, taking her into her arms. Akali immediately wrapped her arms around Evelynn’s neck, sighing happily. Ahri poked her head out, trying to get Akali’s attention. She says, “Akali! Can I get a kiss? On the cheek?”

Akali turned her head away.

Ahri went on the other side of Akali, asking, “Please? One kiss?”

Akali turned her head away again. Evelynn sneered at Ahri. “Hah!”

Ahri stuck her tongue at Evelynn. Kai’sa leaned down and asked, “Can I please get a kiss on the cheek, Akali?”

Akali hesitated for a bit but placed a small one on Kai’sa’s cheek. Ahri’s jaw dropped as she cried, “No fair, Akali! What about me?”

Akali ignored Ahri, looking up at Evelynn. She placed her hand on her forehead and said, “Evie! Kiss, kiss!”

Evelynn blushed but leaned down to kiss on the top of Akali’s forehead. Akali seemed satisfied, laughing and smiling at Evelynn. She looked so pure and innocent, it made Evelynn’s heart melt.

“What about me!?” Ahri whined, getting ignored as Kai’sa and Evelynn paid Akali more attention. 

XXX

The rest of the day went a lot more smoothly than the morning. They stayed indoors, playing games with Akali, watched television with Akali, and even took small naps with her. The day went by fast, with Evelynn growing more attached to the child. She wouldn’t leave Akali’s side, making sure she was okay and giving her as much affection as Kai’sa allowed. Soon it was nighttime and dinner was already finished, it was time for bed.

Ahri and Kai’sa was tucking Akali into Evelynn’s bed as the Siren watched the scene. Ahri was still trying to get Akali to kiss her cheek, unsuccessfully. Kai’sa got another kiss on the cheek, much to Ahri’s dismay. 

“Goodnight, Akali,” Kai’sa says, poking Akali’s cheeks.

“Night, night,” Akali responds sleepily, yawning out loud.

“Night, Akali,” Ahri says. “Can I get a kiss on the cheek?”

“No,” Akali says, rolling over to her side.

Evelynn laughed. “Alright, Ahri, get out of my room. Akali wants to sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Ahri mutters with a mischievous look on her face. In a split second, she leans down to kiss Akali on the cheek and then runs out of the room, followed by Akali’s cry.

“Ew! Gross!” Akali says, glaring at the direction that Ahri ran out.

Kai’sa laughed as she made her way out of Evelynn’s room. She says, “Ahri is going to make fun of her for that when she’s normal.”

“When she’s normal…” Evelynn mutters with worry.

Kai’sa gives Evelynn a sincere look. “If she’s not normal by tomorrow, we’ll worry about it then. Alright?” Evelynn nodded. “Goodnight, Eve.”

“Goodnight,” Evelynn says, waving Kai’sa off. Once they were let alone, she crawled into bed with Akali, who giggled as she saw her come. “What are you giggling about? Huh?” 

Evelynn poked Akali’s stomach, making her laugh even more. “Evie, Evie!”

“Yes, darling?” Evelynn says, resting her head on her hand as she lay on her stomach. 

Akali lets out a big smile and says, “I want to be Evie’s bride when I grow up!”

Evelynn’s eyes grew wide and a dark blushed formed on her cheeks. Despite that Akali was a child so she was prone to be more honest, this declaration still came as a surprise. “Oh? You want to be my bride?” Akali nodded her head eagerly. “What if I find a bride by the time you grow up?”

Akali whimpered, shaking her head. She pouted and cried out, “No! I want to be Evie’s bride!”

Not wanting to get Akali in a tantrum, Evelynn responds, “Okay, okay, you can be my bride when you grow up.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, darling,” Evelynn assured, rubbing the top of Akali’s head. She watched as Akali’s eyes closed and sleepiness already started to take over. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my bride except you.”

Once Akali drifted off to sleep, Evelynn spent the next few hours just admiring her girlfriend. A part of her wondered if Akali always held these type of feelings when she was an adult. Another part of her wondered if Akali ever considered a future where they might have a child or two. As Evelynn had these thoughts as she drifted off to sleep, she said to herself, “I think I would be a good mother…”

XXX

“Eve.”

Evelynn opened a sleepy eye open. After taking a moment for her vision to adjust, her eyes snapped open. Akali was a normal adult and she had such a dark blush on her face. Evelynn jumped into Akali’s arms, crying, “Oh thank god! You’re normal!”

“Y-yeah,” Akali says, a bit shy. 

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Y-yeah…” Akali looked down and shyly rubbed the back of her neck. “About what I said before I fell asleep…”

“I thought that was very cute, babe,” Evelynn assured, kissing Akali’s cheek.

“So you didn’t think it was weird? Me wanting to be your bride?”

“Why would I think it would be weird that my girlfriend wants to be my bride?” Evelynn asked, cupping Akali’s warm cheeks.”I would be worried if you wanted to be Ahri’s bride.”

“Yeah, that would be weird.” Akali lets out a small chuckle. “Man, I’m really glad I’m back to normal.”

“Me too,” Evelynn sighed, leaning up to kiss Akali on the lips. They sighed into the kiss, enjoying the moment until they heard some weird scampering noise getting louder. Then they heard Kai’sa screaming something before the door slammed open.

The tiniest little runt of a fox-child came running into the room, jumping onto the bed, and crashing right into Evelynn and Akali. A second later, Kai’sa came running through the door, screaming, “Ahri!”

Evelynn’s jaw dropped as she saw a child Ahri running around in circles on all four, her small tail flailing wildly in the air. Akali was just stuck with awe as she watched Ahri jump up and down, rubbing her head against them.

Evelynn just snarled, “Oh no...it’s Ahri’s turn…”


	2. Ahwi Ahwi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluffy Fluffy Fox!

“I’m glad Akali is back to normal,” Kai’sa says nervously, watching child Ahri climb on Evelynn and biting anything she could latch her teeth on. Her arm, her waist, her other hand, Ahri bit them all with a goofy smile on her face,

Evelynn just sighed, glaring at the fox child, who only looked at her with a smug gaze. “I want to punt her across the room.”

“Please don’t do that,” Kai’sa begged, reaching out to grab Ahri off of Evelynn. Ahri lets out a loud whine, swiping small talon claws at Evelynn’s face.

“Don’t try me, Foxy. I will beat you down,” Evelynn says, raising her fists. Ahri took that as a challenge, swiping her tiny paws at the Siren.

“No,” Kai’sa sternly says, trying to calm a wild fox child by petting her, holding her back.

Akali lifted up a piece of chocolate pancake, waving it in front of Ahri. Ahri’s gold eyes went wide and she stared at the pancake like it was a piece of meat. “Ahri…” Akali threw the pancake across the room. “Go fetch!”

Ahri sprinted off, chasing after the prize. Within seconds, she was out of sight, out of mind. Kai’sa shook her head and scolded, “Really, Akali? She’s not a dog.”

“She’s a fox,” Akali swiftly says.

Evelynn nodded her head in agreement, adding, “She’s got a point.”

Kai’sa raised her voice a bit higher. “Okay, but we’re not going to be throwing food at her. She is our leader.”

“If she’s a kid, she ain’t,” Akali says, getting a giggle out of Evelynn.

Kai’sa rolled her eyes. “You two would make horrible mothers.”

“Ahri is not our kid,” Akali retaliated.

“Still our leader,” Kai’sa says, jabbing a finger at Akali’s chest.

“Unfortunately,” Evelynn added, making Akali snicker.

Kai’sa was about to make a remark about Evelynn’s comment when she paused for a moment. Her eyes looked over in the direction where Ahri ran. In a small voice, Kai’sa commented, “It’s been quiet for a while.”

Akali and Evelynn looked at each other, then at Kai’sa, sweat drops forming on their heads. Evelynn whispered, “You don’t think she escaped?”

“Oh shoot,” Akali gasped, her mouth gaping open.

Then the loud sound of thumping startled all three women. They turned their heads towards the direction of the sound, only to find the child fox in the backyard, squishing her face against the screen door. Her tail wagged when she got the attention of the three woman and she sprinted off, laughing. Kai’sa said in a low voice, “Don’t let her escape from the backyard. The last thing we need is for her to run out into the streets and attract the paparazzi.”

Evelynn and Akali nodded their heads, slowly making their way to the screen door. Upon opening it, they spotted Ahri just standing in the middle of the lawn, giving them such a mischievous look. Evelynn pointed a finger at Ahri as she said, “Don’t you dare run off, Foxy!”

Ahri lets out a small giggle, her large ears flapping on her head. Her tail swung wildly, back and forth. She hunches over, like she’s ready to get on all fours and run. Akali raised a hand to motion for her to stop, asking, “Ahri, can you come in? Please? We’ll give you a treat.”

Ahri’s ears flicker at the word ‘treat’ but she makes no indication that she was going to listen. Instead, her hands start to touch the grass and she settles herself into a frog position. At any moment, she was ready to burst into running. Kai’sa puts on her most motherly voice, saying, “Ahri, come inside. I’ll make you anything you want if you come inside.”

Ahri’s smile only grows wider. In the most evil voice a child can muster, Ahri says, “No.”

Off she went, running to the bushes near the edge of the backyard. Her tail flailing wildly behind her. Akali is the first one to start sprinting after her, getting a head start from Kai’sa, who ran next. Evelynn kinda just trotted after them, complaining, “I don’t run.”

Akali dives head first the moment she sees Ahri poked her head out of the bushes. She was met with the wooden fence slamming into her nose. Akali yelps, cowering in pain as Ahri made her escape.

Kai’sa makes a reach for Ahri when she ran past her. Ahri quickly evades Kai’sa’s hands, running in circles around the dancer before jumping back into the bushes. Kai’sa’s gets on her hands and knees, crawling over to the bush that Ahri ran to, dipping her head to see where Ahri hid herself at. At first, she couldn’t see Ahri through all the leaves and sticks, but as her eyes adjust to the shadows, she spotted Ahri looking right at her like a kitten ready to pounce for her first hunt. Kai’sa scurries herself out of Ahri’s way once she saw Ahri come running out. Ahri ran right past the screaming Kai’sa and headed towards Evelynn.

“Oh, don’t you dare, Ahri!” Evelynn yelled, shoving her hands out to stop Ahri from jumping on her. Her amber eyes spotted the dirt all over Ahri’s hands and feet and she was staring at Evelynn with such an evil look on her face, her tongue sticking out. 

Much to Evelynn’s dismay, Ahri jumped right on Evelynn, smearing dirt all over her clothes and skin. Evelynn lets out a loud screech before falling over, with Ahri on top of her. Her lashers swung out wildly, blindly trying to push Ahri off but the fox child was too quick. Ahri laughed at Evelynn’s predicament and then ran off, defeating three young women in a battle of hide and seek and capture.

“I’m going to kill that fox when she’s normal,” Evelynn muttered, wiping the mud off of her clothes.

“Oh, let her have her fun,” Kai’sa says, crawling over to the defeated Evelynn, patting her on her shoulder. “She probably hasn’t let loose like this in a long time.”

“For once, I agree,” Evelynn responds.

“Speak for yourself,” Akali grumbles, making her way to Kai’sa and Evelynn, holding her nose.

“You alright, darling?” Evelynn asked, reaching out to cup the side of Akali’s face. The rapper nodded, pouting her lips. Evelynn gave those lips a soft smooch. 

“Ready for round two?” Kai’sa asked, clapping her hands on her thighs. Akali and Evelynn groaned, making Kai’sa laugh. “Oh come on, this is kinda fun.”

Before Evelynn and Akali could respond, they heard a painful whimper. All three heads jerk towards the direction of the sound. Akali mutters, “Don’t tell me…”

“She got stuck in the rose bush,” Evelynn sighed, getting up.

Kai’sa was the first to race over to the source of the sound. She gently prided the branches of the rose bush apart to find the fox child tangled up in thorns and debris. She was whimpering and gnawing at her disheveled tail. Kai’sa gently pried Ahri out of the bush as carefully as she could, cooing, “Shh, it’s okay baby. You’re alright.”

Ahri held onto Kai’sa, sniffling and tucking her tail in between her legs. It was filled with thorns. Evelynn commented, “If only her tails stayed crystallized in her child form, then she wouldn’t have this problem.”

Akali gently stroke the furry tail. “That’s a lot of thorns.”

Ahri made a ‘yip yip’ noise, cowering her small head into the crook of Kai’sa’s neck. She whined as her ears fell flat on her head. Kai’sa made a soft squealing noise as she says, “You’re so cute, Ahri.”

Ahri made a pleasant sound, her ears perking up a bit. Kai’sa took Ahri inside the house, followed by Evelynn and Akali. The dancer made her way to the kitchen, opening the drawer that she knew would have a comb and took it out. She then settled herself into a chair, positioning Ahri so that she was curled up on her back, resting on the dancer’s lap. Ahri whimpered, not wanting to be away from Kai’sa’s motherly embrace, so she squirmed her way back into her original hugging position. She rested her face into the crook of Kai’sa’s neck, letting out such soft noises.

“Should I restrain her?” Evelynn asked, raising her lashers menacingly at Ahri.

“No, just keep her distracted,” Kai’sa responds, gently holding Ahri’s furry tail and slowly slide the comb through the hair. 

Akali got behind Kai’sa, trying to get Ahri’s attention. She stuck her tongue out in which Ahri copied the exact motion. Then she crossed her eyes, Ahri did the same. Evelynn watch Akali make weird faces at the child fox, which help kept Ahri in place as she was distracted. Kai’sa gently and brushed through the tail, pulling out thorns that got tangled into the hairs. After a short time, Ahri’s tail was free of thorns. The child fox turned around, wagging her tail happily. She rubbed her head against Kai’sa’s cheeks, letting out a purring sound.

“Aww, you’re so cute!” Kai’sa beamed, patting the top of Ahri’s head.

“I miss adult Ahri,” Evelynn casually says, grabbing Ahri’s attention. The fox child looks up at Evelynn, wagging her tail as her ears flap from one side to the other. 

“She’s definitely going to remember that you said that,” Akali teased.

Evelynn sighed, reaching out to scratch along Ahri’s ears. The fox child giggled, relishing in the touch. “It’s true. Child Ahri wears me out.”

XXX

The day was a lot more chaotic than when Akali was a child. Ahri had so much energy and she always seemed to have a new burst of energy every hour. Kai’sa, Akali, and Evelynn took turns chasing the child fox, playing with her, or just trying to make her waste more energy. Ahri was more prone to play biting, scratching, and jumping on anything that moved, so the girls were covered in small scratches and forming bruises.

At the moment, Ahri seem to have finally have been drained of her energy. She was curled up on the floor, taking a small nap. Kai’sa was knocked out on the couch while Akali took over the chair. Evelynn was on the floor, on her stomach, casually scrolling through her phone. Then she felt a pair of tiny hands rest on her rear. She turned her head to see Ahri climbing up her rear with a sleepy look on her face.

“Uh oh,” Evelynn teased, watching Ahri successfully climb up her rear. “Someone’s awake.”

“Sleepy,” Ahri muttered, curling herself into a ball.

“Wait,” Evelynn began to say once she realized what Ahri wanted. “Oh no, don’t tell me that you want to sleep there?”

“Sleepy,” Ahri answered, settling herself comfortable on Evelynn’s rear. She lets out one last yawn and closes her eyes.

“Oi…” Evelynn just gawked. She didn’t know how to react to this. “Hey…”

“That,” Kai’sa says, who woke up, making Evelynn turn her head towards her. She pointed at Ahri. “Is the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

Evelynn heard Akali giggle. The rapper says, “Haha, she’s sleeping on your butt.”

“Get her off of me,” Evelynn bluntly demanded.

Kai’sa shook her head, making a pleading look at Evelynn. “No, she’s so happy there.”

“I bet she’s been wanting to do that for a long time,” Akali added.

Evelynn blushed, not sure how she felt about Ahri just taking a nap on her rear. She looked back, watching how content the fox child seemed. Evelynn had to admit that Ahri looked adorable like that. “Fine, but only this one time.”

“I got to take a picture,” Kai’sa says, pulling out her phone.

Evelynn tried to reach over to swipe the phone away from Kai’sa’s hand. “N-no! That’s embarrassing.”

“Wait!” Akali quickly says. “Stop babe, you’ll wake her.”

Evelynn looked back to see Ahri’s eyes flutter open and then close. She sighed in relief when Ahri fell back to sleep. “Oh, just take the picture already…”

Kai’sa squealed, angling her phone so she could take as much pictures as she could. Evelynn just pouted, blushing and mortified. At the same time, she kinda didn’t mind it for a bit until Akali started taking pictures. Then her face grew redder than a tomato.

When Akali and Kai’sa were done taking pictures, Kai’sa suggested, “We should all sleep here for tonight.”

“Dogpile?” Akali asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, let’s squish the fox,” Evelynn says.

Kai’sa rolled her eyes. “Ha. Ha. You two are hilarious. Come on, Akali, help me grab some blankets and pillows.”

XXX

Ahri opened her eyes, letting the sunlight shine right at her. She groaned, stretching her hand and knees. Then it took her a second to realize that she was back to normal adult size. She sighed a breath of relief, while it was fun to be a kid again, she missed being an adult. 

She looked at the scene before her. Akali and Kai’sa were rolled up in blanket burritos, sleeping soundly. Her sharp eyes glanced over the three figures until she came across where she assumed Evelynn was sleeping. At first glance, she thought that Evelynn looked very small. Then it clicked. Could it be? 

Ahri silently crawled over to where Evelynn was and looked over. She had to conceal a laugh when she saw Evelynn as a child. The child succubus looked almost nothing like her adult counterpart. Without her signature lipstick, Evelynn’s childlike face looked so bare. Her child form was such a contrast to her adult form. Tiny lashers wrapped around her like a protective blanket, her sleeping face was set in a deep frown, looking like she was angry. Ahri giggled at the sight of child Evelynn, reaching over to poke her cheek. With a mischievous look on her face, Ahri reached over to actually pick up the child succubus.

“Ahri…” Kai’sa says as she was waking up, giving Ahri the suspicious eye. “What are you doing?”

“I want to punt her across the room,” Ahri casually says.

“Why are you two like this?” Kai’sa asked, shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write an entire story of the shenanigans that Ahri could get up to. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be about Evelynn!


	3. Ewie! Ewie!

Akali couldn’t help but gawk at child Evelynn. To start off, her face was bare so her sharp gold eyes seem so naked and small. Her cheeks were not touched with foundation, so they held a rosy tint to it. Those nice curved eyebrows that gave Evelynn her unique edge was softer in her child form, unplucked and untouched. To put it simply, Akali thought Evelynn looked so innocent. Innocent was a weird word to describe the famous Diva of the music world.

Evelynn just pouted at her seat, fiddling with the fork in her hands. She ignored Ahri’s attempts at poking her cheeks, hissing when it started to annoy her too much. When Ahri pushed Evelynn over the edge with one last poke, the succubus child snapped with a low voice, “I will cut you, Foxy.”

Ahri laughed, followed by Kai’sa coming over to lightly smack the gumiho on the head. She says, “Stop bothering Eve, Ahri.”

“It’s so funny,” Ahri giggles. “She thinks she looks tough but she looks so adorable instead.”

Akali wandered over to Evelynn, waving a shy hand. “Hi, Eve.”

Evelynn looked up at Akali, blushed, and looked away, towards Ahri. Ahri’s mouth gaped open as she said “Oooo, she doesn’t like you anymore!”

Akali, jaw dropping, approached Evelynn cautiously. “Evie? It’s me, your darling.”

Evelynn took one small peek and jumped off the chair, running over to Ahri, digging her face into her legs. Ahri’s mouth was open so wide, a fly would just walk right on her tongue. She was trying so hard not to laugh as she said, “Oh my god!”

The rapper didn’t want to give up. She slowly walked over to the child succubus with steady hands, reaching out for a hug. “Evie, come here. Can I have a hug?”

When Akali got close enough, Evelynn sprinted from Ahri’s legs and ran over to Kai’sa. She reached out to Kai’sa with her small hands, silently asking to be held. Kai’sa complies instantly, lifting Evelynn up where the small child dug her face into Kai’sa’s chest, trying to disappear from Akali’s view. Kai’sa says, “Aw, Evelynn is so shy.”

“I think she misses her old titties,” Ahri remarked, watching Evelynn hide within Kai’sa’s bosom. “Rude, mine are bigger.”

“Evie,” Akali whined. Truth be told, she was a bit shocked at how Evelynn didn’t want anything to do with her. “Come here.”

Evelynn poked her head out from Kai’sa’s chest, one gold eye looking at Akali. A blush formed on her cheeks and she went right back to trying to disappear into Kai’sa’s bosom. One of her small lashers trailed out, reaching at Akali for her to take. Akali, defeatedly, took the lasher, shaking it like a proper handshake.

“She doesn't like you,” Ahri teased.

“She does,” Kai’sa says, giving Akali a sympathetic look.”I think she’s just very shy.”

“That’s so...not Evelynn,” Akali pouted, poking at Evelynn’s back to get her attention. That seem to annoy her for her lasher took a swipe at Akali, making the rapper jump back. “Evie, it’s me!”

Kai’sa gently calmed Evelynn down by rubbing her back, soothing the small child. “Aww, there, there. It’s okay, you can stay in my arms.”

“Kai’sa,” Akali whined, trying to slowly approach Evelynn. “I want to hold her.”

Ahri pulled Akali back. “There are other fish in the sea, buddy.”

In a split second, Akali drew out a kunai that she hid from somewhere, taking a swipe at Ahri, who dodged it easily. The gumiho laughed, jumping off the walls, avoiding a rampaging ninja. Kai’sa just stared at them blankly as a child succubus rested contentedly in her arms. The dancer mutters, “It’s like I have three children in front of me.”

XXX

Akali pouted on the couch, slamming her fingers on the controller, thrashing the characters on the screen like wild animals. She wasn’t really focusing on the game, she was a bit ticked off. For the rest of the morning, Kai’sa and Ahri played with Evelynn, watching her disappear into thin air, only to appear in different places. Then when Akali came around, Evelynn scurried away to Kai’sa or Ahri’s arms. After a while, the poor ninja gave up and vented her frustration on video games. She muttered to herself, “Once Evelynn is back to normal, I’m giving her a piece of my mind.”

Akali was so fed up that she didn’t notice Evelynn was peeking her small head from the corner of the couch, staring at the ninja for a full ten minutes. The child succubus held a small blush on her cheeks as she just stared at Akali, who was busy fussing over the buttons on her controller.

It took Akali awhile to realize that she felt that someone was staring at her. When her blue eyes landed on Evelynn, the small girl ducked her head, hiding. Akali didn’t dare say anything, she stood as still as she could. She knew Evelynn didn’t run away but she didn’t want to scare her away, so she remained as stiff as a stick. 

After a few moments, Evelynn poked her head out, one gold eye popping out from behind the couch. When she made eye contact with Akali, she didn’t run away. Akali internally cheered for herself. Was Evelynn finally warming up to Akali?

_ Patience, my student. Patience. _

Akali paused for a moment. Why did Shen’s voice started echoing in her head? Nevertheless, she decided to take the advice, staying completely still, watching Evelynn hiding. However, it seems as if the two of them were just going to have a staring contest because ten minutes must have passed when Kai’sa came around to comment, “Are you guys having a stare down?”

Akali didn’t say anything but she gave Kai’sa a look that silently said, ‘Don’t ruin this for me!’. Kai’sa rolled her eyes, reaching out to turn Akali’s head back to the screen and whispered, “Stop staring or else she won’t come around.”

With that said, Kai’sa left, leaving the two of them alone. Akali took her advice and continued playing her game. In her peripheral vision, she saw Evelynn poked her head out a bit further. Akali could feel her muscles cramp at how still she was trying to be, while also trying to play video games as casually as she can. 

Evelynn took a step forward, looking intently at Akali. Then she started climbing up the couch, sitting right next to Akali. Akali kept herself calm, waiting for Evelynn to make the first move. Slowly but surely, Evelyn scooted closer to Akali until they were touching. She watched Akali like a hawk, then her eyes drifted over to the controller. Curious, she watched Akali’s finger jam buttons before making her way onto Akali’s lap. In a small voice, Evelynn says, “Scooch.”

Akali let Evelynn push her hand aside so she could climb onto her lab. She then settled herself right on Akali’s thighs, resting her body against Akali. The ninja muttered to herself, “Oh my god, it’s happening.”

Once Evelynn seem happy in her sitting position, she patted Akali’s hands that held the controller, pointed to the screen, and says, “Play!”

Akali felt her heart burst. Maybe a tear shed down her cheek. This was so adorable. She immediately resumed the game, making characters fight each other. Her blue eyes look down at Evelynn, who seem entranced with the screen.

As time went on, Evelynn was getting more comfortable with Akali that her lashers wrapped around her arms affectionately. She curled up in Akali’s lap, almost like a kitten. Her eyes grew droopy as she watched the screen. 

In the corner of Akali’s eyes, she saw Ahri and Kai’sa staring at them. Kai’sa was gushing over the scene while Ahri had a mischievous look on her face. Akali gave Ahri a pleading look. She looked down at Evelynn, who was close to falling asleep, then look back at Ahri, who was ready to perform her trick.

Ahri tiptoed her way to Akali and Evelynn. Kai’sa caught on on what Ahri was about to do. She reached out to grab her tail to pull her back but it was too late. Ahri was already hovering over Evelynn. Akali tried pushing Ahri’s head away as gently as she could as to not disturb Evelynn, who was falling asleep at this point. 

Then Ahri opened her mouth, her eyes wide with excitement, and screamed, “Wake up, sleepy head!”

The temperature in the room turned dark. Akali felt Evelynn’s small frame jerking awake. Then a deep snarl escaped from the child succubus. A sound that no child should be making...let alone a human. Oh wait, Evelynn isn’t human. Akali saw Ahri’s ears fall flat on her head in fear, Kai’sa’s nervous chuckle could be heard in the background.

What followed was the loudest, ear piercing, scream that flowed from Evelynn’s tiny lungs. Lashers waved wildly, grabbing Ahri and throwing her around. A darkness swarmed the room like a thousand bugs, the lights flicker on and off, as Evelynn swung Ahri around like she was a balloon. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Evelynn threw Ahri at Kai’sa, who fell onto the other couch with a loud thump. In seconds, the darkness faded away, the lights returned to normal, and Evelynn whimpered loudly. She turned to Akali, digging her face into the crook of her neck, wrapping her arms around the neck. 

All was silent. Ahri lets out a huff and says, “That was fun. Let's do it again!”

“No,” Kai’sa and Akali said at the same time.

XXX

“Kai’sa, Ahri! Come here!” Akali called out, holding a now comfortable Evelynn in her arms. “In the bedroom.”

There was the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. Ahri poked her head in, asking, “Did you drop her?”

“No!” Akali cried. 

Kai’sa came wandering in after. “What’s up? I thought you two were watching Netflix?”

“Okay, yeah,” Akali began to say. “But I wanted to show you guys something.”

“Okay?” Ahri and Kai’sa said with apprehension.

With a smile on her face, Akali settled Evelynn to sit on the bed. The small child looked up at Akali with adoration, a wide smile on her face. Akali hovered her hand over Evelynn’s mouth, and giving her a silent cue, Evelynn started making a long monotonous sound. A loud “Aaaaaahhhh” that wasn’t like she was screaming out a note but also wasn’t really singing. 

Then Akali, looking at Ahri and Kai’sa’s reactions, started to beatbox. As she started to make a beat, her hovering hand moved back and forth over the child’s mouth, controlling the pitch and tone of Evelynn’s voice. Akali started to manipulate Evelynn’s voice to sync with her beatboxing.

The tune they made was a combination of Akali’s beatboxing and the “ah”s that came from Evelynn’s mouth, swirling into one. Two unique voices of K/DA coming together. Kai’sa looked on with admiration while Ahri was quickly pulling out her phone to film. After a few minutes of the performance, Akali finished with a few verses of a rap she made up on the top of my head. The ninja asked, “So, how was it?”

Kai’sa clapped her hands. “That was so cute, oh my goodness, you two work so well together.”

“And I got it on film!” Ahri added, giving Akali a thumbs up.

“You hear that, Eve-” Akali began to say as she turned to Evelynn. However, the small child knocked out cold. She was sleeping soundly, unbothered by the conversation happening around her, with her lashers wrapped around her like a cocoon. “Oh, she fell asleep.” 

Kai’sa instinctively grabbed Ahri by her tail with a stern, “Don’t you dare, Ahri.”

Ahri whined, “I wasn’t even going to do anything.”

XXX

As the evening drove on, Evelynn slept soundly in Akali’s arms. Her small frame rested on her chest, curled up with her lashers wrapped around her like a blanket. Kai’sa and Ahri made Akali stay up to take pictures, much to the rapper’s dismay.

After the photoshoot, they all went to sleep. Akali had trouble sleeping. She was too mesmerized at child Evelynn. She smiled to herself, watching Evelynn sleep so soundly. Truth be told, getting an opportunity to see the most rambunctious diva in her child form was something that not everyone gets to see. Who would have thought that Evelynn was a shy child?

Sleepiness took over Akali, her eyes drooped as she watched Evelynn. She wanted to enjoy the moment for a bit longer before her eyes dropped on their own. It didn’t take long for Akali to dream about a potential future where Evelynn might hold a child of their own. A warm smile on Evelynn’s lips, cradling a small baby against her bosom. The child would look out, reach out for Akali and cried out happily. What a soft dream. 

When Akali opened her eyes back up, she saw an adult Evelynn sitting on her lap with a disgruntled look on her face. A deep blush was plastered on her cheeks. She held back an embarrassed snarl from her throat as she avoided Akali’s gaze.

“Well, a very good morning to you,” Akali says.

Evelynn was silent for a moment before she spoke. Her nails dug into Akali’s chest. “You’re not telling anyone what you saw yesterday...about how I acted when I was a child.”

“Aw, are you embarrassed?”

“Yes,” Evelynn snapped, her face was flushing and she looked close to crying.

Akali reached out, cupping the side of Evelynn’s face. “I thought you were very cute, Eve. Especially when I made you beatbox with me.”

“Really?” 

“Of course.”

A small smile spread across Evelynn’s face. She seemed more relaxed now. Evelynn leaned down, kissing Akali’s lips, humming into the kiss. Her hands dug into Akali’s hair, stroking it. Evelynn says, “Let's hope that never happens again, darling.”

“At least we would know how our kids would be,” Akali responds.

There was a twinkle in the corner of Evelynn’s eyes as she says, “I don’t disagree with that.”

XXX

Sivir’s phone rang, jerking herself awake. She groaned, rubbing her back as it flared. Yesterday’s huge delivery took a toll on her. Why did people like to order so many toppings on their pizzas? A soft blue eye poke from the covers, looking for her phone. It lay hidden in her bed sheets.

_ I swear to Allah if I have to come in this early in the morning, I will quit...today’s my only day off. _ Sivir’s thoughts went to Kai’sa, her beloved girlfriend. She wondered if she was busy today, she would like to spend some time with her.

To her shock, the caller ID was Akali. Weird, why would Akali be calling?

“Yo, what’s up?” Sivir asked once she took the call.

“Hey, you busy today?”

“I’m off.”

“Perfect, come over. Kai’sa is a child.”

Sivir gave the phone a weird look. “Excuse me?”

“Kai’sa is a child, come over,” Akali only responded before hanging up.

Sivir just glared at her phone. She screamed, “Akali, you stupid idiot! Give me more context than that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made Evelynn cute enough (maybe not as cute as Ahri?) but I do hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next chapter will be about Kai’sa!


	4. Kai'sha! Kai'sha!

It was a good thing Sivir was wearing a helmet when she rode her scooter over the speed limit as she made her way to the K/DA house. She smashed right into the fence the moment she turned into the driveway. Not caring about the condition of her scooter, Sivir raced to the front door and knocked on it furiously. 

Akali answered the door, nodding her head. “Sup?”

“Don’t ‘sup’ me! What happened to Kai’sa?!” Sivir demanded, pushing past Akali. 

“She turned into a child,” Akali explained, following Sivir as she made her way through the hallway. As Sivir made her way towards the sound of giggling voices, Akali continued talking. “In fact, the past three days, we all have been reverted back to our child form. It’s the weirdest thing.”

“Akali, I have no idea what the fu-” Sivir paused when she saw her girlfriend. Young child Kai’sa was playing around with Ahri’s tails, jumping and reaching for them as the fox darted them away. She didn’t have her dyed lavender hair color, it was her original dark chocolate brown. Her hair was styled in an elegant French braid, most likely done by one of the girls. Her two parasites hovering above her shoulders like two patient puppies waiting to be called upon.

Kai’sa looked up when she noticed Sivir entered the room. Her eyes lit up and she ran towards her, yelling, “Shiver! Shiver!”

_ That...that is so cute! _ Sivir just stood there as Kai’sa hugged her leg, jumping up and down. She looked up, beaming at Sivir, her adorable face filled with happiness. “Kai’sa.” Sivir got down on her knees so she was eye level to the dancer. “You’re a kid?”

“Yep!” Kai’sa responded, pumping her fists in the air. 

Sivir looked up to Ahri and Evelynn. “You guys have been turning into kids these past few days and I’m just learning about this?”

“It’s been a busy few days,” Ahri says, patting the top of Kai’sa’s head.

“None of you guys are questioning this?” Sivir asked in disbelief. Kai’sa was trying to climb up on Sivir’s back as she spoke. “Don’t you guys think this is so strange?”

“We have a fox, a ninja, me - a succubus, and a victim of the Void living in this household,” Evelynn says, watching Kai’sa successfully getting on Sivir’s back. She walked over to help hoist her up and secure her. “Surprisingly, this is not the weirdest thing we have experienced.”

Sivir reached back so she could secure Kai’sa on her back, getting up so she can get some height. Kai’sa cheered, squealing. Sivir says, “We don’t need to tell Kassadin about this, right?”

“No!” Kai’sa piped up, she tugs on Sivir’s hair. “No telling daddy!”

“Atta girl!” Akali says, offering her hand for Kai’sa to clap. The child giggled as she accepts Akali’s hand. 

“She’s going to turn back, right?” Sivir asked.

“Yep,” Ahri responded. “In about a day, until then we just need to deal with her. That’s the fun part.”

“I say we clean!” Kai’sa declared, pumping her fists in the air, much to K/DA’s girls dismay. Sivir lets out a small chuckle. 

“Or we play games,” Akali suggested. She points to her gaming consoles in hopes of enticing Kai’sa.

“Or let us dress you up,” Evelynn added, pulling out a nice kid-size shirt out of nowhere.

“Or let you ride on my back in my fox form,” Ahri chimed in, already transitioning to her fox form.

The child stared at her options with such intensity, it was like she was making a courthouse decision. Kai’sa shook her head after a few moments, crossing her arms. “No, we clean the kitchen. It’s dirty.”

“Wow, she still likes cleaning as a kid?” Evelynn gawked.

“Well, have fun with that,” Akali says, trying to remove herself from the situation.

Ahri nodded, tiptoeing away. “Bye!”

Sivir, in one huge swoop, captured all three women in her arms. She glared at them as she says, “And where do you think you girls are going?”

“Not cleaning,” Evelynn blankly says.

“Yes, clean!” Kai’sa cheered.

Sivir glowered at the girls, her eyes shining bright as she says, “The child says we clean, so we must clean.”

“Oh, come on!” Akali cried, trying to shimmy herself away from Sivir’s grip. “That’s no fun.”

“It’s no fun cleaning after you slobs,” Kai’sa said in a low voice.

“Oi, why is Kai’sa still so scary even as a child?” Ahri asked, already accepting defeat. 

Sivir practically dragged all three women, and a child on her back, to the kitchen, leading them to their chores. When they get there, Kai’sa hops off, grabbing a mop and a bucket from underneath the kitchen. She hands the mop to Evelynn, gives the bucket to Ahri, and points to Sivir to say, “You just stand there and look pretty.”

“Well, all right then. Whatever my lady wants,” Sivir shrugs, ignoring Evelynn and Ahri’s annoyed look.

“Dats right...” Kai’sa mutters under her breath, then she points to Ahri. “Foxy! Make sure that bucket is filled with soap.”

“Aye aye, ma’am,” Ahri says, reaching down for the soap and putting it in the bucket. She then puts the bucket in the sink, filling it up with water.

Kai’sa points to Evelynn. “You mop the floor.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Evelynn dare said, giving Kai’sa a dirty look.

Kai’sa jabs a finger at Akali. “Then the small one gets it!”

“Wait, what?” Akali says, looking between Evelynn and Kai’sa.

Evelynn scoffs, rolling her eyes. “What are you going to do? Blow her up with your tiny friends?”

“Yes?” Kai’sa responds, arming her two parasites at Akali, who look dumbly at them.

“Wait, wait! Okay, I’ll mop!” Evelynn cries, grabbing the mob and dipped it into the bucket the moment Ahri brought it down.

Ahri flinched when Evelynn dripped water all over her as she took the mop out. “Watch it! You’re getting me wet!”

“You’re in my way!”

“Well, don’t jab me with that pole!” 

“Don’t get in my pole’s way!”

Kai’sa rolled her eyes at Evelynn and Ahri arguing and yelled, “Less talking, more working!”

Ahri and Evelynn stiffen up and began to work, muttering about how annoying the other was. Akali walked up to Kai’sa and asked, “So, what do I do?”

“Go get us food. Pizza sounds nice,” Kai’sa instructed. Akali nodded, running off to finish her quest. She silently thanked the heavens that she wasn’t stuck with Evelynn and Ahri. Kai’sa walked over to Sivir, directing her to sit down on a chair. Once Sivir did as she was told, Kai’sa climbed onto her lap and said, “Now we enjoy this moment together while these chumps clean.”

“That sounds nice,” Sivir says, wrapping her arms around Kai’sa and pulling her into a hug.

“Hey!” Evelynn and Ahri screamed at the same time. At that moment, Evelynn’s mop hits the back of Ahri’s head, leading to the two of them in another argument.

XXX

“Kai’sa, say ah!” Sivir says, guiding a piece of pizza into Kai’sa’s mouth. She beamed as she saw how Kai’sa’s eyes light up as she took a bite of the offered pizza. “You’re so cute!”

“Yeah, she’s cute when she’s not bossy,” Evelynn muttered, chewing on her slice.

“You two are the ones that are so terrified of a little girl,” Sivir retaliated. 

“We’re not scared!” Ahri says. “We’re just scared of Kai’sa.”

“Same thing,” Akali retorts, sipping from her soda.

Evelynn rolled her eyes. “You’re not helping, darling.”

Kai’sa just crossed her arms, turning her head away from Evelynn and Ahri, muttering, “Chickens.”

Ahri pointed an accusatory finger at the child. “Yo, who are you calling a chicken?”

“You,” Evelynn jabbed her finger into Ahri’s cheeks, annoying her.

“She called you a chicken too!” Ahri snarks, flashing her canines at the succubus.

“Yeah, because you act like one,” Evelynn sneered, hovering her lashers dangerously at Ahri.

“You two are like a married couple,” Sivir commented, offering another piece of pizza for Kai’sa. She took a bite, making Sivir smile happily. She loved how cute Kai’sa is as a child.

Akali, ignoring Evelynn and Ahri fighting again, asked, “So how does it feel to deal with your girlfriend as a kid?”

“It was shocking but she’s so adorable,” Sivir answered, pinching Kai’sa’s cheeks. The young girl giggled and blushed. “Yes! Yes, you are my little habibi.”

Kai’sa jumped into Sivir’s arms, crying out, “Shiver, I wuv you!”

The soft aura that Kai’sa radiated, her happy smile, those glowing bright eyes, the overall image of this child was overwhelming. Sivir sniffled, her lips quivered. “Kai’sa…”

“Yo, you crying?” Akali asked, holding back a laugh. “What a nerd.”

“Yo, Akali,” Sivir says, looking directly into Akali’s eyes. There was a momentary pause for dramatic effect. For a second, she looked like she was going to yell at the ninja. “Don’t you think Kai’sa and I would have such adorable babies together?!”

Akali spits out her drink, screaming, “What?!”

Sivir grabbed Kai’sa and held her up, waving her around. “Look at this bean! She’s beautiful. Imagine if Kai’sa had kids, would they look more like her or me? Or both!? Oh my god, we would have such cute mixed-race babies!”

“Shiver, Shiver,” Kai’sa pipes up, getting Sivir’s attention. “I want to be Shiver’s wife when I grow up!”

“Aw, Akali said that to me when she was a child,” Evelynn says, pushing back an annoyed gumiho.

“Eve,” Akali whined, blushing.

“What a nerd,” Sivir commented.

Akali threw her soda at Sivir. “Shut up!”

“Ya’ll are so gay,” Ahri mutters watching the chaos unfold as Akali and Sivir wrestle with Kai’sa cheering them on, and Evelynn watching contently from the sidelines.

XXX

Kai’sa wept as she tugged at Sivir’s shirt. “Shiver, Shiver, don’t go.”

Sivir gave the child a sympathetic look, explaining, “But I have to go. I gotta work tomorrow morning.”

Kai’sa shook her head, holding tightly onto the ends of Sivir’s shirt. “No! Be Kaisha’s wife and stay here!”

“This is adorable,” Ahri swooned, watching the scene unfold. 

Akali just picked her nose and went, “Yeah, uh-huh. Can you leave so we can close the door? It’s cold.”

Before Sivir could answer, Kai’sa gave Sivir the most pleading look she can hold. The ultimate puppy-eyed stare, asking, “Pwease stay tonight?

Sivir could feel her resolve start to fail. She could call in sick tomorrow and just spent the day with Kai’sa. Maybe she’ll revert back to an adult and they can actually spend more quality time together. So without much thought, Sivir says, “Okay, I’ll stay.”

Akali jabbed her feet at Sivir’s face with a nice high kick. “Go home, loser. We don’t want you here.”

“Kai’sa does,” Evelynn says, pulling her girlfriend back.

“Aw, come on, Kali! It’s not like Sivir is sleeping in your room,” Ahri says, laughing as Kai’sa was pulling Sivir back into the house.

Akali muttered something under her breath but moved aside so Sivir can return. Kai’sa tugged Sivir around the house, happily giggling, “Sleepover, sleepover!”

“Isn’t she cute?” Sivir swooned with a goofy grin, looking back at Akali.

Akali threw a kunai, from who knows where, right at Sivir’s head. “Shut up, you lovesick idiot.”

XXX

“Kai’sa, look. I made a bubble snowman,” Sivir said, holding up her creation over the side of the tub. Kai’sa’s eyes grew wide as she stared at the snowman. She giggled before blowing at it, getting all the soap all over Sivir’s face. “No, you blew away Mr. Snowman!”

“Bye-bye, snowman!” Kai’sa cheered, playing with the bubbles in her bath.

Sivir laughed as she watched Kai’sa from outside of the tub. Never in her life did she ever thought she would be  _ giving _ her girlfriend a bubble bath from the outside. At least, not like this. She wasn’t too experienced with children but it was fun giving Kai’sa a bubble bath, watching her laugh and play with all the bubbles with excitement.

“Shiver,” Kai’sa says, squishing bubbles in between her fingers. “The bubbles are getting smaller.”

“Don’t worry, the girls will be back with more bubbles soon,” Sivir responds, dabbing a pile of bubbles right on Kai’sa’s head.

“Well, I guess we’re right on time,” a voice called out. Sivir turned around, spotting Ahri, Evelynn, and Akali entering the large bathroom. 

“Sorry we took so long,” Ahri says, holding up a bottle of soap made for bubble baths. “Eve had bubble bath soap but a lot of them contained...extra stuff.”

“Extra stuff..?” Sivir questioned.

“Don’t ask,” Akali replied bluntly. 

Evelynn made her way over to the bathtub, turning on the faucet. She checked the temperature of the water, making sure it was too hot or cold, before turning it on all the way. Then she opened the soap bottle and poured a generous amount. As she did this, Kai’sa looked on with awe like it was a magic show. Evelynn patted Kai’sa’s head, saying, “There we go. Now you’re going to have more fun.”

“Yay!” Kai’sa cheered as the bubbles started foaming and growing bigger. She giggled as she reached out, throwing the bubbles around.

Ahri came down, sniffing the bubbles. “Smells sweet,” she says. She looks over to Kai’sa with a grin on her face. “Kai’sa, give me a bubble crown.” She lowers her head down, slightly tilting her ears.

Kai’sa immediately grabbed a handful of fresh bubbles, plopping them on Ahri’s head. She molded the bubbles, to the best of her abilities, into a shape of a crown. Instead, it just looked like gloop on Ahri’s head. With a confidant voice, Kai’sa says, “Pretty princess!”

“Aw, thank you!” Ahri says, hovering her hands over the ‘crown’ bubbles like it was the real thing. 

Evelynn, with an evil glint over her eyes, leaned over and blew the bubbles away from Ahri’s head. “Oh! All gone!”

Ahri mockingly makes a loud gasp, wide-eyed at Evelynn like she ripped off her wig. “My crown! You blew away my crown!”

Kai’sa points an accusatory finger at Evelynn with a deep frown on her face. “Meanie!”

Ahri followed suit, pointing at Evelynn with exaggerated mockery. “Meanie butt! Eve is a meanie butt!”

“Here, I’ll help!” Akali says, reaching over to grab some bubbles. She plopped a handful of bubbles on Evelynn’s head and then did the same for Ahri. “Look, it’s all fixed.”

“Not for long,” Ahri says with an evil grin. She reaches down into the bath and splashed water all over Evelynn. 

There was a small moment of silence, everyone in shock. Kai’sa was holding her mouth closed, watching Evelynn intently as the succubus had an indescribable look on her face. After what seemed like a while, Evelynn reached down into the bathtub and started splashing water at Ahri in retaliation. Now both women were soaking wet. Evelynn sneered, “Take that, Foxy.”

Before Ahri could say anything, Kai’sa went ahead to splash Ahri with a loud giggle. Akali laughed as Sivir chuckled at the sight of Ahri being betrayed by two of her teammates. Ahri turned to Kai’sa with a subtle grin before splashing water onto her. The young dancer laughed, dipping her head back into the bubbles to hide.

“Now where do you think you’re going,” Ahri says, ready to splash water onto Kai’sa again. However, her response was a loud yawn.

Even though Kai’sa was practically hidden in the bubbles, the girls could see her open mouth letting out the biggest yawn. Sivir rubbed the back of her head with a soft voice, saying, “Alright, looks like someone is getting sleepy.”

Kai’sa shook her head. “Not sleepy…”

“I think you are,” Sivir says. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up and go to bed.” At this point, Kai’sa didn’t argue as her eyes started to get droopy. Sivir grabbed a towel to use to dry Kai’sa off. As she lifted Kai’sa out of the bath, she told Evelynn and Ahri, “Well, cleaning duty falls onto you two.”

With that said, she wrapped Kai’sa in a towel and headed off, leaving two worn-out women and a rapper behind. Akali casually starts to leave the room, saying, “Have fun you two.”

Evelynn and Ahri stared at each other, both saying, “This is your fault.”

XXX

When Sivir woke up the next morning, she was greeted by the sight of Kai’sa sleeping soundly in her arms. She was back to normal. The dancer was back in her signature purple hair with buns. Sivir went through yesterday’s event through her mind. Kai’sa being turned into a child? That surely must have been a dream.

As if on cue, Kai’sa’s eyes fluttered awake. She yawned and snuggled up to Sivir, whispering, “Good morning, hartlam.”

“Good morning, sweet dreams?” Sivir responds, kissing the top of Kai’sa’s forehead.

“‘I always have sweet dreams when I’m in your arms,” Kai’sa sighed, getting up to stretch. “Man, that was quite a doozy being a kid again.”

“So that wasn’t a dream?”

“Nope, I was a bratty little kid telling Evelynn and Ahri what to do,” Kai’sa said with a wink. She looks up and down Sivir’s frame. “It looks like you got off easy. I guess this curse skipped out on you.”

“So no one is going to question why or how did this ever happen to you guys?”

Kai’sa shook her head, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. “No, not really. I think everyone got a kick out of this week.”

Sivir chuckled, smiling into the kiss. They shared a tender moment before Sivir’s phone rang. When she checked it, she winced. “Oh boy…”

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

“I forgot to call in sick last night…” Sivir answered, staring at the text she got on her phone.

“Aww, no,” Kai’sa cooed. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Yo!” A voice called out, followed by some banging on the walls. “Yo!”

Kai’sa rolled her eyes, getting off of the bed and opening her door. In front of her was Ahri standing in the hallways, holding her phone. She saw Evelynn and Akali poke their heads out of their bedroom, glaring at Ahri. Once Ahri has everyone’s attention, she says, “So I got a text from Karthus, asking me if we knew anything about taking care of a kid.”

“Oh no,” Evelynn sighed.

“Who is it this time?” Akali asked.

“Sona,” Ahri answered.

Kai’sa turned to Sivir to say, “You know what? Maybe we should try and figure out what’s going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys kept suggesting baby Sona (and Sivir) so I had to cave in for an extra chapter (or two?). Maybe one more after Sona with baby Sivir? Ya'll better start brushing your teeth properly with all the sweetness I'll write up.


	5. Shona! Shona!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJ Sona and Pentakill Sona are the same people in this universe but I will be using the more familiar ‘blue haired’ Sona just for the sake of the joke I make in this chapter. Let’s just say she wears a red wig when she’s Pentakill Sona.

“Kayle, come back here!” Ahri screeched as she held onto a blue-haired child. “You can’t just leave her with us and ditch!”

Kayle, flying off into the skies, gave Ahri a wink. “Thanks, K/DA! We owe you guys one!”

“You guys owe us a lot!” Evelynn screamed, glaring at the runaway angel. “If Karthus wants his eyeliner back, he better owe me big!”

As Kayle dissipated into the clouds, her last words were, “Still weird that you two use the same eyeliner brand but bye!” With that said, she was out of sight.

In Ahri’s arms was a pudgy child with round pink cheeks, short blue hair, and a curious look on her face. Akali, Evelynn, and Ahri gawked at the child, still not believing this was the same DJ Sona/ Pentakill Sona. Evelynn poked the child’s cheek as she said, “Sona…?”

The child looked at Evelyn and gave a cheerful smile. She reached out for Evelynn’s finger, holding onto it with her tiny hands. She shakes the finger around like it was a dog on a leash. Sona’s mouth opened, but no sound comes out. However, her face shows that she’s ‘laughing’ and the small child then turned her direction at Ahri’s flickering ears. Her blue eyes grew wide with excitement. She reached up, grabbing both of Ahri’s fox ears.

“W-Woah! Wait, Sona…” Ahri whimpered. Truth be told, Ahri didn’t like kids touching her ears because, most of the time, they weren’t gentle. Sona, on the other hand, was gentle. Her small palms patted the fox ears so softly that Ahri wasn’t even sure if she did touch her ears.

“Here, I got her,” Evelynn says, using her fingers to pry Sona’s hands away. When she did this, Sona started to whimper. At least, it sounded like whimpering. Or maybe it was the girls’ imagination? Sona’s eyes teared up and she looked at Evelynn like she was in pain. Evelynn immediately retracted back. “Oh shi-shoot, sorry Sona. Don’t cry.”

Sona gave Evelynn a suspicious look but continued to play with Ahri’s ears. Her tiny fingertips rubbed the tips of Ahri’s ears, making the fox sigh softly. Ahri says, “She’s surprisingly gentle.”

Akali, who has been here the whole time and watching the entire ordeal, just stared at Sona’s blue short hair. Her eyebrows rose up and down before she said, “You know what she reminds me of?” 

“What?” Evelynn asked.

“She reminds me of those Galactic grunts from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl,” Akali explained. She points to Sona’s hair. “You know? The blue bowl cut.”

Ahri deadpanned stared at Akali while Evelynn was trying to hold in her laughter. Ahri grumbled, “Akali?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Akali shrugged her shoulders as she responded, “Okay.”

Evelynn, unable to hold in her laughter, started giggling. She hunched over as she laughed, small tears slipping from the corner of her eyes. “Ahri, she’s right! Sona looks like a gru-”

“Stop ruining Sona’s image when she can’t defend herself!” Ahri screamed, ignoring how Sona was practically climbing on her head now. “She’s adorable and we have to babysit her because we are mature adults.”

“No, that’s Kai’sa’s job,” Akali said.

“Good point,” Ahri nodded, turning around to enter the house. She directed her voice towards the stairs, looking upwards. “Kai’sa! Come down and be a responsible adult for us!”

For a moment, there was silence. Then the girls heard Kai’sa screamed, “No!”

XXX

“Who’s a cute kiddie?” Kai’sa cooed, leaning down to blow a raspberry on Sona’s belly. Sona let out a small sound, almost like a giggle. She was smiling, looking up at Kai’sa with excitement. “You are! Sona is such a cutie! Yes, you are!”

Kai’sa was on the couch, blowing raspberries on Sona’s belly as Sivir watched with adoration as a goofy smile grew on her face. Ahri watched on the floor, mostly to make sure Sona didn’t roll off the couch. Evelynn was other side of the couch, looking over the backboard, with a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled at Sona when the child made eye contact with her. Akali just stared at the scene as she said, “She still looks like a Galactic gru-”

“Stop!” Ahri whined. “She does not.”

“She does,” Evelynn says.

Sivir nodded her head in agreement. “A baby Galactic grunt.”

Ahri pouted, glaring at Evelynn and Sivir. She reaches over to push Sona’s bangs away, giving her a slicked-back look. “Look, now she doesn’t.”

“She looks constipated,” Evelynn commented. She watched Sona give a weird mad/annoyed look at Ahri’s hand. “She doesn’t like that.”

Ahri took her hand away. “Geez, Sona. Are you just going to lay there and let them make fun of you?”

Sona looked over at Ahri and just grabbed her feet, lifting her feet in the air and waving them around. Kai’sa gently grabbed Sona’s ankles and played a game of ‘catching feet’. Sona would pull her legs away from Kai’sa’s hands, then hover them in the dancer’s grip, then pull them away when she thought her legs would be captured. Kai’sa made grabby hands to entice Sona to keep playing and the two of them continued this small game.

“Who would have ever thought that our dancer would be playing footsies with Pentakill’s keyboardist?” Akali says. Sona looked over to Akali and gave an odd look. It was a cross between ‘Are you serious?’ and ‘Okay, true’.

“Who would have ever thought that each member of K/DA would turn into a child for a day?” Sivir said.

“Okay, you got me there,” Akali says.

“Anyone have any theories on why idols seem to be turning into children lately?” Evelynn asked, taking a sip of her coffee. “Like...is there a curse going around?”

“Have we pissed off anyone lately?” Ahri asked, giving Evelynn the look. “Like an ex?”

“Please…” Evelynn scoffed. “Twisted Fate would never try to get even with me.”

“Akali?” Ahri asked, looking over at the ninja.

“If Shen could curse people, he probably would have stopped me from leaving,” Akali answered.

“Ahri?” Evelynn mocked.

“I don’t piss anyone off,” Ahri said confidently.

“Except me,” Evelynn muttered under her breath.

“Kai’sa’s dad?” Akali suggested.

Kai’sa rolled her eyes as she rubbed Sona’s belly. “If my dad can make curses, he would have gotten rid of Sivir ages ago.” She then picked up Sona and placed her on her lap. The child lets out a yawn and curled up into a ball.

Sivir laughed nervously. “Aren’t we glad he doesn’t know how to curse me…?”

“Maybe one of Sivir’s exes cursed us?” Akali suggested again. 

Now it was Sivir’s turn to roll her eyes. “Cassiopeia is not my ex, she’s just an ex-business partner that went awol.”

“Sure,” Akali taunted.

“Really!” Sivir insisted while giving Akali a ‘Shut up!’ look. Her cheeks grew red as she knew Kai’sa was right there, listening to all of this.

Kai’sa, with an evil glint in her eyes, says, “But if Cassiopeewee did curse us, you will fight her...right?”

“Of course, babe!” Sivir quickly assured.

“Whipped!” Ahri loudly whispered, making the girls laugh while Sivir just sat there nervously. Sona just innocently played with Kai’sa’s braid, oblivious to what the other women were talking about.

XXX

“Hey, where’s Sona?” Akali asked suddenly during the climax of a movie that the girls were watching.

Sona was quite a quiet child, not running around like a wild Foxy. The whole day was relatively peaceful. Sona was easy to please and, even though she was mute, she was still able to communicate to the girls on what she wanted. Play? Sona would tug on Akali’s hand and make her chase her. Hungry? Sona would open her mouth, point to it while rubbing her tummy in Kai’sa’s presence. Curious? Sona openly stared at Evelynn as she did her makeup. The Siren even decided to put a little on Sona, just for the fun of it. Bored? Sona played ‘drums’ on Ahri’s tail(s). Overall, the day was pretty normal compared to the K/DA’s ‘child’ days.

However, as the girls settled into the evening, watching some kid movie that Sona picked out, Akali noticed the lack of Galactic grunt hair. The ninja looked around the room. Sona wasn’t in Kai’sa’s arms. Kai’sa was cuddling with Sivir. Sona wasn’t with Ahri, who was lying on the floor as she watched the movie. Sona couldn’t be with Evelynn, for she was sitting on Evelynn’s lap. So where was Sona?

Akali’s question alerted the four women. Kai’sa looked around, lifting herself from Sivir’s arms. She says, “Wasn’t she with Ahri?”

Ahri turned her head, shaking her head ‘no’. “She’s not with me. I thought she was with Akali and Evie?”

Evelynn answered, “Nope, don’t see her here.”

There was an awkward silence. Ahri asked, “Did we seriously lose Sona while doing nothing?”

“That’s a new low for us,” Akali said.

“She’s probably in the bathroom or something,” Sivir suggested.

Kai’sa nodded her head in agreement. She got up and started the search. “I’ll go check around. You guys can keep watching.”

Kai’sa left the room, leaving the girls to continue to watch the movie. Akali keeps on guard, training her eyes to look for any blue-haired kid wandering around. She says, “Imagine if we really did lose Sona.”

“Karthus would kill us,” Evelynn says, looking bored at the movie.

“Would he?”

“Everyone in Pentakill practically worships the ground that Sona walks.”

Ahri laughed. “Okay, but Kayle totally dumped her on us this morning.”

“Okay, but if we all turned into children and Kai’sa was the only adult, she would totally dump us to Pentakill,” Evelynn retaliated. “She would keep child Sivir though.”

Sivir laughed, rubbing the back of her head. She says, “But imagine spending the day with Pentakill as a child?”

“That would fun,” Akali said.

The conversation faded into a comfortable silence. They continued watching the movie on the screen when Kai’sa came back to say, “Hey, I don’t see Sona anywhere. I’m getting a little worried.”

“Maybe she wants to play ‘hide and go seek’?” Ahri suggested, getting up. She does a few stretches on her legs, then for her back, and then her neck. “I’ll go sniff her out.”

Ahri ran off in fox form to search for Sona. The girls waited as they heard Ahri’s footsteps scrambling around the house. They waited for five minutes. Then ten minutes. Then twenty…

Ahri came back with her tail in between her legs and her ears hanging low. She reverted back to her human form and whispered, “I...I didn’t find her…”

“You brag about how your sense of smell is so amazing and you now can’t find Sona?” Evelynn nagged.

“S-Shush!” Ahri cried, rubbing her nose. “My nose is just a bit stuffy today!”

“Excuses…” Evelynn muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Dude,” Akali began to say. “Did we just lose a multi-million dollar child?”

Kai’sa whimpered loudly. “Oh my god, what if she was kidnapped? What if a kidnapper came into our house and took Sona away?” Kai’sa then ran to Sivir’s arms, tears flowing from her eyes. “Baby, baby, oh my god...what if Sona is gone?!”

Sivir gently shushed her girlfriend. “Habibti, relax. Don’t think like that. I’m sure Sona is just hiding really well. We’ll find her.”

“We will,” Evelynn confidently said. “Lets split up and search for her. Akali, you’re with me.”

Ahri rolled her eyes, “Yeah, you two are just going to run off and do your own thing.”

“Hey, if we actually lost Sona, I would lose a lot of credibility in the music industry.”

“For what? Being a babysitter?”

“Losing Sona would look horrible on my already bad reputation of being connected to missing people.”

“Guys!” Kai’sa cried out, already hysterical. “Less fighting, more searching.”

Not wanting to argue, the girls got to work and spent the majority of the night searching for Sona.

XXX

In the morning, the girls were all worn out in the living room. Right back at where they started, the girls barely got four hours of sleep. Akali and Evelynn were lazily sprawl on the couch, Ahri on the floor, and Kai’sa curled up on the other side of the couch. Sivir wasn’t around, maybe sleeping somewhere else. It wasn’t until Ahri’s phone rang with a phone call that everyone started to wake up. Groaning and moaning, the girls slowly woke up while Ahri answered the phone. She says, “Hey…”

“Hey, Ahri?” The voice on the other side of the line said. 

“Kayle?”

“Hey, is Sona normal yet? We can take her off your hands. We took the day off today.”

Before Ahri could answer, Evelynn quickly grabbed the phone. She said, “Hey, Kayle, we have to call you back. Bye.” She hung up.

“Yo, Eve, what was that?” Ahri asked.

“I’m giving us more time.”

“But we lost Sona,” Ahri replied weakly. She really just wanted to get more sleep if she was honest.

“No, we didn’t!” Kai’sa said, rubbing her eyes. “We just...I...Sona misplaced herself.”

“Yes, she just walked out and got lost in the Void,” Akali groaned. “Face it, we lost a child right before our eyes.”

“How will we explain to Pentakill that we lost Sona?” Kai’sa pleaded. 

“She didn’t tell us that she was leaving,” Evelynn said as if that was the final answer to their problems.

“She can’t talk! She’s a mute!” Kai’sa groaned in disbelief. She collapses back into the chair. She sighed loudly before she felt someone poking her back. Turning around, Kai’sa was met with long blue hair and a smiling woman in her face. The dancer let out the loudest scream.

Sona. In the flesh as an adult, not a child. She gave the girls her signature smile.

“S-Sona!” Ahri cheered. Right behind Kai’sa was an adult Sona, cheerfully smiling at the girls like she wasn’t missing for over eight hours. Kai’sa almost passed out on the couch. Ahri jumped to give Sona a hug. “Yay, you’re not lost!”

Sona smiled at Ahri, petting her head. Evelynn pointed an accusatory finger at Sona as she snarled, “Where in the world did you vanish to last night? Do you know how worried we were!? You gave Kai’sa a heart attack!”

Sona pointed to the  **back** of the couch. The girls looked over to see a large blanket there, most likely where Sona decided to crash and sleep for the night. Akali, Evelynn, Ahri, and Kai’sa developed sweat drops on their foreheads before sighing very loudly to themselves. Kai’sa just said, “At least...she’s fine…”

Evelynn grabbed Ahri by her shirt and snarled, “She was behind the couch the entire time and you still couldn’t sniff her out?! What kind of fox are you?!”

Ahri weakly said, “I sowwy. I not a very good Foxy…”

Akali said, “I’m just glad that we don’t owe Pentakill a million dollars.”

Sona patted Akali’s head while smiling as if to say ‘You know I wouldn’t make you guys pay Pentakill’. Kai’sa went over to Sona, giving her a side hug. She said, “Please don’t ever scare me like that again, Sona.”

Sona just continued smiling as she hugged Kai’sa back. 

“Kai’sha?” A voice called out.

The girls looked over to the side where they saw another small child standing by the doorway. Those big blue eyes stood out, looking directly at Kai’sa specifically. The girls’ jaws dropped, except Sona, who didn’t seem as shocked. A young child Sivir stood awkwardly, a bit confused about her own state and also embarrassed. She ran to Kai’sa and hugged her legs.

“Here we go again…” Akali said.

Kai’sa picked up Sivir, fiercely protecting the child. In a low voice, she says, “I’m not losing this child.” Then she ran off with Sivir, heading up to her room.

Evelynn, Ahri, Akali, and Sona heard Kai’sa run away into her room, slamming the door, and locking it. In that order. More sweat drops started to form on the girls’ heads and Evelynn just says, “Did she really run off with Sivir because she doesn’t trust us anymore?”

“I said I was sowwy,” Ahri replied. “My nose was stuffy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahri needs a new nose.
> 
> Hahaha, wow, we are almost done here. Little Sivir will come next as our finale and let me just say that she is quite a problem child. ;)


	6. Shiver! Shiver!

“Kai’sa! Want to let us in?” Ahri asked as she knocked on the bedroom door.

There was an odd sound behind the door before Kai’sa yelled back, “No! I don’t trust you guys!”

“Oh, come on,” Evelynn said. “We didn’t lose Sona, Sona just misplaced herself.” 

Behind Evelynn, Sona made a face that said, ‘Hey, I did not!’. Then she made a face that said, ‘You guys are the ones that can’t find a stationary child…’. Akali pitied her and patted her on the head. 

“Can we see Sivir?” Ahri continued to ask, knocking on the door a bit faster. “Pwease!”

“No!” Kai’sa screamed.

“It’s really weird to lock yourself in your room with a child,”Akali says.

There was a momentary silence before Kai’sa said, “I just want to protect Sivir…”

“This is the woman that can throw pizza like they are weapons,” Ahri says, pawing at the door. “Worse comes to worst, Sivir can take care of herself.”

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom, Kai’sa was holding Sivir in her arms. The child was content in Kai’sa’s arms, even going as far as to cuddle her head deeper into the dancer’s bosom. She was happily enjoying her place while ignoring the argument going around. With a big smile on her face, she sighed happily.

Kai’sa gently kissed Sivir’s forehead, muttering, “Don’t worry, baby, you’re safe with me.”

“Kai’sa!” Ahri whined again, followed by the weirdest foxy sounds imaginable. “Let me in!”

“Jesus, Ahri, you look so pathetic,” Kai’sa heard Evelynn say.

“I just like children!” Ahri whimpered. “I wanna see baby Sivir!”

“That sounds so weird,” Akali muttered.

Kai’sa rolled her eyes at the girl’s antics. However, Sivir looked up from her spot, poking Kai’sa on her shoulder to say, “Kai’sha…”

“Yes, Sivir?”

“I’m hungry,” she says, giving Kai’sa a blue-eyed puppy stare.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Kai’sa cooed. She sighed as she realized that she’ll have to go downstairs in order to get to the kitchen. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

Somehow, Ahri must have heard. Kai’sa could imagine Ahri’s ears popping straight up as she was saying, “Ooooh! You coming out!?”

“Y-Yes…” Kai’sa held onto Sivir tightly. “However, no swarming Sivir or I’m walking right back inside.”

“You’re so selfish,” Ahri whined. “Even Evelynn wasn’t this protective with baby Akali.”

“Evelynn didn’t even know how to hold a kid,” Kai’sa retaliated.

“Hey! I’m still here!” Evelynn called out.

Kai’sa slowly opened her bedroom door, Sivir in her arm. She poked an eye out and slowly explained, “Okay, I’m coming out.”

Ahri’s face was all that Kai’sa saw. The dancer could see the fox wagging her tail when she saw baby Sivir. Sivir looked at Ahri in curiosity, reaching out to stroke one of Ahri’s ears. Kai’sa, slowly coming out of her room, moved forward towards Ahri to get Sivir a bit closer. Ahri offered her ear to let Sivir pet. At first, things seem to be nice. Sivir gently stroked Ahri’s ear with a big smile on her face. Then, in a split second, there was an evil glint in Sivir’s eye. By the time Ahri caught it, she felt Sivir’s grip tighten harshly on her ear. Tiny little fingers dug into Ahri’s ear and the gumiho whined loudly before pulling away, screaming, “Owie! Owie! That hurt!”

“Aw, you’re so strong Sivir,” Kai’sa praised, kissing the side of Sivir’s head. Sivir had a smug look on her face as she accepted the affection.

Ahri ran into Sona’s arms, letting out small cries and yips. “Sivir is an evil child.”

Sona just smiled, gently rubbing Ahri’s ears to console her. Akali couldn’t help but say, “You did say you don’t like children touching your ears…”

“I didn’t think Sivir was evil!” Ahri yelped.

“You let Sona touch your ears,” Evelynn commented.

“That’s because she didn’t squeeze the life out of them!” Ahri cried, hugging Sona for comfort.

Kai’sa just walked past the girls as she continued to praise Sivir. “I’m going to make breakfast so you’re welcome to join.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Ahri muttered. She stuck her tongue out at Sivir, who was peeking her small head over Kai’sa’s shoulder. Sivir held a smug grin before blowing her tongue at Ahri. “That little…”

“You’re really getting butthurt over this?” Akali says with a small laugh. “Jesus, it’s just a kid. How are you getting so annoyed at a child?”

XXX

“I will actually fight that child!” Akali yelled, glaring at Sivir, who glared back. 

“See! It’s not just me!” Ahri joined in, pointing at the child. “That child is evil.”

The girls were at the table, eating breakfast that Kai’sa made. Today was a sweet meal: crepes with whipped cream, fruits, and chocolate. The meal was peaceful until Akali started a ruckus. Evelynn rubbed her girlfriend’s back as she said, “Darling, just relax and finish your meal. You’re getting upset over nothing.” She turned to give Ahri a stink eye. “Ahri, eat and be quiet.”

Ahri pouted her lips, slamming her fork into her crepe. Sona reached over to pat Ahri’s head. Akali pointed at Sivir as she explained, “That little brat keeps flinging whipped cream at me!”

Sivir looked away innocently. She whispered, “I did no such thing.”

“Don’t lie!” Akali growled, fire in her eyes. 

“Are you really going to fight a child?” Kai’sa asked, wiping Sivir’s mouth with a napkin. “It’s just whipped cream.”

“She’s doing it on purpose!” Akali retaliated, glaring at the child. Sivir just gave her a smug and pretended to be innocent. “Sivir is such a brat…”

“Says you, of all people, yelling like a madwoman,” Kai’sa, taking another bite of her crepe. “Just relax and eat. I would like to eat without someone yelling over my meal.”

Feeling defeated, Akali slammed herself into her seat. She gave Sivir one last glare before continuing to eat. She felt Evelynn’s hand rubbing her knee to comfort her. Her blue eyes looked over at the succubus to see her giving her a gentle smile, making her feel a bit better. Akali returns the smile and continued to eat her meal. It’s pleasant for a few minutes until Akali felt something wet on her cheek and a plop on her plate. A strawberry. Akali looked up at Sivir to see that smug grin again.

That was it. 

Akali pushed a blueberry out of her crepe, placing it on the edge of her plate. She then looked around her to make sure no one was watching. However, she made eye contact with Ahri, but the gumiho was on her side. She nodded to silently tell Akali to do it.

With that confirmation, Akali angled her hand, fingers hovering over the blueberry. Sivir stood her ground, watching the ninja like an eagle. It was as if she was goading Akali to do it. Taking that as a challenge, Akali took an extra second before flicking the blueberry. In slow motion, Ahri and Akali watched the blueberry fly across the table and jabbing right into Sivir’s right eye. What followed next was dead silence. Sivir flinched harshly before her face distorted in pain. Then her mouth opened and the sound that came out made Akali’s stomach drop. 

Sivir started to cry out loud, covering her right eye. Kai’sa immediately turned to the child, reaching out to console her. She said, “Sivir? What’s wrong? Does your eye hurt?”

“Akali flung a blueberry at Sivir,” Ahri quickly said.

“Unnie! Don’t rat me out!” Akali screamed, shocked at Ahri’s sudden confession. The leader of K/DA just shrugged her shoulders, sticking her tongue out to look cute. “Traitor.”

“Akali…” Kai’sa disapprovingly said, shaking her head. She kissed the side of Sivir’s head before picking her up. “Come on, let's see that eye. You’re okay, baby.”

“I’m sorry…” Akali whispered, actually feeling guilty. Sure, Sivir was being a brat but the ninja didn’t want to actually hurt the child.

Kai’sa left, with Sivir in her arms. However, as they left, Sivir looked over the dancer’s shoulder. The same smug look on her face, Sivir stuck her tongue out at Akali as if she won the food battle. Akali’s jaw dropped and she said nothing as Kai’sa turned around the corner with the smirking Sivir.

Ahri said, “Dude, Sivir is good.”

Evelynn lightly laughed to herself. She patted Akali on the back, saying, “Darling, I think you need to stop picking on the kid. She’s too good for you.”

“I...I...” Akali muttered. Her eyes narrowed and it almost seems as if the neon markings on her skin was glowing, even though there was no backlight on her. Her voice turned into a snarl and she almost looked more half oni and half human. “I’m going to chop that brat up!”

“Akali, you scary…” Ahri whimpered.

“Isn’t she cute?” Evelynn swooned, oblivious to the reality of the situation. 

Sona, who watched the whole scene, just smiled. She had just sent a text to her bandmates at Pentakill, saying, ‘K/DA has crazier breakfast meals than us! :)’

XXX

“Hey, Eve? Can you hold Sivir for me? I got to call my dad,” Kai’sa asked, already handing Sivir over to Evelynn.

Evelynn, caught off guard, uneasily grabbed the child. Sivir just bluntly stared at her, a bit of sadness in her eyes because she wasn’t in Kai’sa’s arms anymore. “Um, yeah sure…”

The day had gone by without too much incident since the breastfast fiasco. Akali and Sivir had glare contests with each other while Ahri rooted for the maknae. Sona left shortly after breakfast, afterall, she had her own bandmates to tend to. This day was a bit busy. Evelynn had to answer business emails, Ahri had to make calls to different managers, Akali was chatting up fellow artists to possibly get a collab or two while also having mini fights with Sivir, and Kai’sa dealt with managing some publicity deals. 

As they were working, Sivir practically stuck to Kai’sa like glue. They spent most of their time on the couch or on the floor. As Kai’sa made phone calls, she would be playing with Sivir as she talked to agents about possibly getting K/DA a clothing brand. She would play with Sivir’s luscious brown hair, pinch her soft cheeks, and tickle her stomach. Sometimes Ahri or Akali swung by, possible to pick a fight with the child. Each time, Sivir won. Akali challenged her to an arm wrestle challenge one time and actually lost. Sivir isn’t going to let her live that down when she returns to normal.

At the moment, Kai’sa had to call her dad and she preferred not having Sivir around, mostly because her father had sixth sense about Sivir. Dropping Sivir to Evelynn, she left without a second thought.

Evelynn just kinda stared at the child. She didn’t have a ‘bro’ rivalry with Sivir and she wasn’t exactly ‘buddy buddy’ with adult Sivir. She and Sivir were just friends with each other, they respected each other at least. So having child Sivir on her lap just felt odd to her. Was she to be affectionate with her? Or kinda back off and show the kid some respect?

“Hi,” Evelynn said awkwardly.

“Hi,” Sivir responded back with a blank stare. She didn’t seem bothered. Instead, she settled herself onto Evelynn’s lap, resting her head against her shoulder. “Sleepy.”

“Oh…” Evelynn was still unsure on what to do. If it was Akali, she would have been showering her with affection but this was Sivir. “Okay, you can sleep there.”

A small hum escaped from Sivir’s mouth and she seemed content. Evelynn could hear some light breathing from the child. At least she might fall asleep, Evelynn could handle this. It was probably a good idea to leave Sivir with her than Ahri or Akali. Sivir seemed to have made herself comfortable in Evelynn’s arms anyways.

Evelynn went back to working, typing away at her laptop with one hand as her other hand held Sivir in place, ready to catch her if she slipped off. For a time, the two of them got some nice peace and quiet. However, that moment was soon to be over. Akali walked in.

When Akali entered the vicinity, she saw Sivir sleeping on Evelynn’s shoulder. As much as she wanted to have another challenge with Sivir, she was too tired to initiate so she just stared at the sleeping child. Evelynn, hearing Akali’s footsteps, turned her head to greet her, “Hi, darling.”

“Hey,” Akali responded, still staring at Sivir. She watched Sivir’s brows twitch as she slept soundly. “Scamp tired herself out.”

“You tired her out,” Evelynn pointed out, smiling as she returned her attention to her laptop screen.

Akali made a disgruntled groan, rolling her eyes. She leaned forward, examining the child with intensity. Sivir’s small hand lay right on the corner of Evelynn’s chest, an area where Akali considered ‘too close to the chest’ region. She reached out to pull Sivir’s small hand away from Evelynn’s upper chest. Sivir’s arm just slumped down like a loose noodle. “There we go.”

“What did you do?” Evelynn asked.

“Nothing,” Akali said innocently.

Evelynn gives Akali a suspicious look. “Seriously, did you do something weird?”

“I didn’t!” Akali insisted. “I just moved her hand.”

“Why?”

“No reason.”

At that moment, Kai’sa, who was watching Akali’s entire little ordeal without being caught, came walking in with a smirk on her lips. She goads, “You really that insecure, Akali?”

“What?” Akali turned around to face Kai’sa. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you moving Sivir’s hand,” Kai’sa says, offering to hold the sleeping Sivir. Evelynn gently gave Sivir back to the dancer. “Her hand wasn’t even near her breast, Kali. Relax.”

“Aw, Akali,” Evelynn cooed. “You jealous there?”

“N-No!” Akali stuttered, shoving her hat lower on her head with a blush on her cheeks. “Jesus, stop teasing me.”

Kai’sa laughed, rubbing Sivir’s back as she held her tightly in her arms. “Okay, okay, we’ll stop. Sivir has been quite a problem child all day.”

“You think!” Ahri chimed as she walked into the room. “I miss adult Sivir! She’s nicer. Child Sivir is such a rascal.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s cute,” Kai’sa cooed, kissing Sivir’s head. 

“Of course you think it’s cute, she’s your girlfriend,” Evelynn pointed out.

“Shush!” Sivir groaned, tittering on her slumber. She groaned loudly, rubbing her head deeper into Kai’sa’s neck. 

“Aw, sleepy head,” Kai’sa whispered, rocking Sivir back to sleep. “I’m going to put this little one to bed.”

“Good riddance,” Akali muttered.

“I heard that!” Sivir snarked as Kai’sa took her away.

Ahri giggled, poking at Akali. “She’s going to kick your butt tomorrow.”

“I like to see her try,” Akali sneered, crossing her arms.

XXX

“Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!” Akali cried as Sivir’s arms wrapped around her neck.

“Spell it!” Sivir says, keeping a struggling ninja down on the ground. She used her body weight to crush Akali’s smaller frame against the floor. “Spell it, Kali!”

“U! N! C! L! E!” Akali choked. The moment she spelled the word, Sivir let her go. 

“I told you,” Ahri muttered, watching the two of them wrestle from the couch.

It was the next morning. As expected, Sivir returned back to normal. The girls were having breakfast in the living room when Akali challenged Sivir. The result was this. Akali rubbed her back, groaning sadly to herself. Evelynn was down with her, comforting her girlfriend’s ego, while Kai’sa rewarded Sivir’s ego. The dancer says, “My baby is so strong.”

“You bet I am,” Sivir confirmed, flexing to show off and rub it in Akali’s face. 

Ahri sighed, already done with Sivir and Akali’s shenanigans. She says, “Well, I guess things are back to normal. Sona texted me. Nobody turned into children over at Pentakill house, so I guess this curse is done.”

“Thank god,” Evelynn says. “It has been such a weird week.”

“But it was fun and interesting,” Kai’sa added. “You have to admit. It was nice being a kid for a day.”

“Yeah, it was,” Akali says, nodding her head. “Although, Sivir missed, like, two days of work.”

“Yeah,” Sivir agreed. “I’ll go apologize to the big boss for an hour and I’ll be fine. They’re a big K/DA fan, so that’ll help.”

“Worse comes to worst, I’ll hire you to be my personal assistant,” Kai’sa says, making Sivir smile at the thought.

Akali rolled her eyes. The action made Sivir to roughly ruffle the ninja’s hair. The two of them got into a small friendly fight as Ahri, Evelynn, and Kai’sa watched.

It was rare moments like these that the girls like to cherish. As far as this week has gone, it taught these girls a lot about each other and themselves. They were shy, they were reckless, and they were childish. For the first time in a long while, these girls felt more refreshed than ever. It was odd, but much appreciated. Who knows why this happened to them (and Sona and Sivir) but rest assured, it was quite an experience they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer to get this one out, I got a bit busy the past few days. Alas, all good things must come to an end. I hope you enjoyed this series as I had fun writing these fluffy and ridiculous moments. I knew there needed to be one other problem child other than Ahri so Sivir fit the bill. 
> 
> Can you imagine the possibilities now? Kai’sa and Sivir being turned back to children at the same time, with the rest of the girls as adults. Or Akali and Evelynn? Ahri and Sona? Sivir and Akali? The possibilities are endless.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Next chapter will be about Ahri.
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
